Night of Nocturnia
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Forced to traverse the very darkness this nightmare calls home the Avengers must hunt for the only help they can think of. Two forms hidden deep within the shadows themselves. But will they succeed? And if so, how could they ever hope to end: The Night Of Nocturnia!


_**Agent Clint Barton and his lover, Sarra, are gone, lost in a battle that threatened to claim millions of lives. In the end, it was their sacrifice that saved them all. Now, more than ever, the Avengers need their help.**_

_**Forced to traverse the very darkness this nightmare calls home the Avengers must hunt for the only help they can think of. Two forms hidden deep within the shadows themselves. But will they succeed? And if so, how could they ever hope to end:**_

_**The Night Of Nocturnia!**_

* * *

><p>Bliss stood by Tony, a frown crossing her features. The woman's body was solid, locked up from rigor mortis. "She's been dead less than seventy-two hours." She stated.<p>

"How do you know?" Bliss glanced to Tony and then back to the body.

"When I leave for five days at a time I'm going to an academy to become a detective."

"So what's this? Summer break?" She rolled her eyes, feeling snow flakes fall on her shoulders.

"Of course it is Mr. Stark." Bliss knelt down and looked to the officer beside her. "I'm afraid I'll have to make contact with the body."

"Of course." Bliss reached down, her fingers touching the broken neck.

_Ice chilled her, soaking into her very bones. It wouldn't be long until she was frozen solid. She knew it. She sneezed, attracting a chuckle from the darkness. "Wh-who's there?!" The woman yelled. The figure stayed out of sight, not allowing her to see them._

_"Oh Bliss. So naive." The voice belonged to a woman. That much was obvious._

_"My name isn't Bliss! It's Sarah!"_

Tony noticed Bliss externally wince and fought the urge to pull her away.

_"Don't worry. It's only because of Bliss."_

_"You mean Bliss Rogers?" The woman sounded fearful._

_"Now you're on the right tracks." She reached out and brushed her cheek with icy, pale fingers. "Don't worry. It'll be painless. Bliss Barton. Or Rodgers, whatever it is now. This is a decleration of war." She grabbed the woman's neck and lifted her off the ground._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because the Lost Prince fell. It's my turn to take this world." With that she snapped her neck and discarded her._

_"Wh-who?" She choked, fighting the darkness that she knew would kill her._

_"I'll indulge you with that. My name is Nocturnia."_

Bliss ripped her hand away and fell on her back, clutching her hand to her chest. She had her eyes shut tight and was gasping for breath.

"Is she alright?" The officer asked, regarding Bliss.

"Her name was Sarah. She has two children and a husband in the hospital. She was out here trying to find a friend who was going to loan her the money needed. She got the money and was leaving when she was killed."

"By the friend?" Bliss shook her head.

"No. Tony. We need Fury. Now." She stood and looked to the police officer. "I'm sorry sir but her body must be taken by us. Her death was just the first in a long line of international murders."

"By who's orders?" The officer snapped.

"Bliss Rodgers, agent of S.H.I. ." She showed him her badge before replacing it. "Don't worry sir. We'll take care of informing the family and all other requirements." The officer sighed.

"Alright then." He turned and left, leaving Bliss to look down at the woman.

"Come on. We need to go."

* * *

><p>To say that her sister was devastated was an understatement.<p>

Bliss held the crying woman and began to calm her, whispering soft reassurances in her ear. Tony was currently in the other room, He was with the children and keeping them from seeing their aunt in such a broken state.

"She called yesterday and asked me to babysit. I went ahead and came out here to watch them. She never told me where she was going so I expected her to be gone for a few days." The woman spoke through choked sobs.

"Shhh. Shh. I know. I know how much you hurt right now." The woman looked to Bliss.

"You do?" Bliss nodded and the woman sat up, wiping her face with a Kleenex. "I'm sorry. I look like such a mess."

"Its alright. There's nothing wrong with crying."

"Sarah and I were so close." Bliss nodded.

"I know that kind of bond."

* * *

><p>Steve watched Bliss walk into the room and collapse on the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Steve walked over and sat beside her. "What happened?"<p>

"A woman was murdered. Her name was Sarah." Bliss sat up and turned. "The woman who murdered her has declared war on us."

"What was her name?" Bliss hesitated. "Please Bliss. Tell me?" She sighed and nodded.

"Her name is Nocturnia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter. My muse is refusing to aid me. It got me this far and quit. I hope it's a good start. Hopefully you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think! Ciao! ~ Kitteh 01<strong>_


End file.
